Once Upon A Time In Mexico
by Ignorance-Your New Best Friend
Summary: Nothing to do with the film. Booth and Brennan are sent to Mexico to observe Precolombian remains but are dragged into another murder case. A strange bet comes up between Booth and the detective:who can get her first? High T.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, Bones. You got your bags?"

"Yes… I have traveled before, Booth."

"Yeah, well, you never had my rugged good looks to distract you." he put on his shades.

He was answered with a stern glare. "Sorry…"

Had he just flirted openly with Brennan? It was all the sun and seeing her in reveling summer clothes. Thank god they hadn't found time to go to the beach; well, he had, the hotel was on it. But not her. Thank god. If he was flirting with her because of her tightly fitted T-shirt and short shorts, what would he do if she wore a bikini? Normally he could control himself but he was going mad at honeymoon central with no a person that just wanted to look a dead people all day. Too bad no one else would catch his eye, though he felt that he caught theirs.

A woman eyed him as she walked passed. Brennan shifted uncomfortably, noticing.

"The plane for DC leaves in half an hour and we haven't even left for the airport."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying. I don't speak Spanish though…" Brennan rolled her eyes at him and stopped a passer by who seemed to be starring at them, hard. Of course, she didn't notice.

"Hola, señor, ¿nos podrías dar direcciones al aeropuerto, por favor?" _Hi, can you give us directions to the airport, please?_

"I speak English… Temperance Brennan? I can't believe it's you… I love your books!" he seemed like he was about to explode. "You are much prettier than you are on your cover."

Brennan frowned. "Thank you… the airport, please."

"Why are you in Mexico? Has some murder occurred? Did you get the bad guy?"

"Buddy, that's classified." Booth but in. He was getting bored.

"No, it's not, Booth. I've been examining Maya remains found near here, El Meco." Booth coughed loudly. "Oh, he came to protect the equipment-"

"No, Bones. Directions. Airport. Late."

"Oh, yes. Could you give us directions, please."

"So no murder?"

"No."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all turned around sharply.

"Ok, I don't need to know Spanish to understand that."

"Come on, Booth." Brennan started towards where they had heard the scream.

"But I'm on holiday!"

The Mexican man stared at him.

"Ok, I'm going!" he gave up and threw the Mexican, rather pleased with himself, a dirty look. "Sheesh." He headed towards the beach.

"Estaba construyendo un castillo de arena con mi hijo y encuentro esto! ¿Un cadáver?" (_I was building a sand castle with my son and I find this! A corpse?_) a hysterical woman was telling Brennan. He saw Brennan take out rubber gloves from her bag.

"Oh, no, not rubber gloves, that means that… Ugh. Dead body." He turned back around. "Do they follow us or something?" he asked rhetorically.

"No… corpses can't move, Booth."

"Oh, Ok, thanks. Oh, no, do you have to remove the head?"

"It just came off in my hands… obviously female... no se preocupen, soy anthropóloga forense." She told people that were on their phones to the local police. "They think I did it and am trying to hide the body again…"

"And of course, that's ridiculous."

"I'm going to need an evidence bag…"

"Oh, so you have rubber gloves on you but you don't have evidence bags? You always have evidence bags!"

"But I'm on holiday!" she mocked.

Booth sighed. "Just put the head down…"

"But it will get sand on it…"

"We're on a beach, of course it's going to get sand on it! It's sandy already! Just…" he heard another scream and he watched a woman faint at the sight of Brennan. "Put the head down." He put his hand to his own. "Oh, great, local police." He noted.

A woman ran up to them [the police].

"¡Esa mujer loca lleva una cabeza en sus manos!" _That crazy woman has a head in her hands!_

"Yo no estoy loca. I'm not crazy." She told Booth, asking for his assistance.

"Oh, really?" was all he could muster.

She glared at him. "Hola, soy una antropóloga forense, la doctora Brennan, del Jeffersonian en Washington DC. Sé lo que hago." She tried warning the police. "I know what I'm doing." She tried once more, in English.

"Put the head on the ground. Bones." Booth warned. The police didn't look like putting down their guard. She sighed and did as he told her.

"See? I mean no harm. No hago nada de mal."

The police came nearer and an important looking young man came up to Brennan. "Señora, you were just holding a human head." He said as the police started pushing people away; there were a lot of them.

"They're doing that wrong…" she tried to help as some men in suits picked up the head and started trying to remove the rest from the sandy grave.

"That's their job, señora. I should arrest you right now."

"You should." Booth said.

"But I won't, because I like you. How about a date?"

Brennan frowned and glanced sideways at Booth. He was obviously trying not to know her.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist from the Jeffersonian Institution in Washington DC, and this is Agent Seeley Booth, with the FBI."

_Damn it, ratted out,_ Booth thought.

"And that means what to me? Unless you're trying to impress me." he considered. "You're doing well so far."

Booth had to butt in. "Listen, buddy, we're late for our flight, and-"

"It's not my fault she picked up a head. I'm going to need to ask you some questions."

"Hey, that's my job!"

"And mine, señor."

"Don't you _señor _me."

"You are not leaving this country until you answer my questions. And after that, we could need a forensic anthropologist, and an FBI Agent could be useful… hey, let us come to an agreement." He smiled.

Booth was annoyed by this man's funny accent, too clean smile and stuck up Mexican ways. And him flirting with his partner didn't help either.

"You stay here, help us with the case and we will not put you away for tampering with evidence."

"I was wearing gloves!" Brennan said, putting her hands up.

"You moved it. It counts."

Brennan sighed heavily and Booth turned to hiss at her.

"See, this is what happens when you jut can't resist touching things! A head! I was going home to see Parker. Now I have to choose between Mexican jail and work. And do you know what? I'm going to choose j-"

"We'll help with the case." Brennan said to the inspector.

"What?" Booth said, blinking.

"I want to stay." She said to him as they went back to the hotel to check in once more. "I haven't even been in the sea yet, and I am a phenomenal swimmer. Also, Angela seemed anxious for me to try on the bikinis she picked out."

Booth couldn't help but look up and wished for simpler times.

* * *

**No, I have not been to Mexico, and I probably sound like an idiot. But, I wanted a B&B holiday, which they will get, and Spanish is the only other language I know, to make it sound like I know what I'm talking about. I would rather not say _and she asked for directions in Spanish_, it sounds... I don't know, lazy or something. Don't mean to offend anyone with my little knowledge.**

**Apart from that, please enjoy! And review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cam pressed a button and found herself with Booth and Brennan on the other end of a video call. "Hey Booth, Dr. Brennan. Why aren't you on your flight?"

Booth shrugged. "No reason… Bones here had to the beach, you know, to get some sun, some sea, to go and pick up a human head." He finished in a shout.

Cam's mouth fell open. "What? Is that as bad as it sounds?"  
Brennan shrugged. "No, not really-"

"Yes." Booth interrupted.

"So, when are you coming back?" Cam needed her bones lady back.

Booth pulled another face. "When we solve the case. Bones here had to volunteer."

"What? It was that or get put in jail."

"Which would be your fault. I don't see how that could affect me anyways…"

"Ramón said for being an accessory…"

"Well, Ramón is a creep. How can you be an accessory to picking up a head? It's not like I told you to do it."

"And he just doesn't like you."

"Oh, great. Great. Anymore chats about me behind my back?"

"No… that's about it."

"Geez… thanks, Bones."

"What for?"

"Listen, guys. Do I really need to listen to this?"

"Um…" Brennan turned back to the screen. "The head was seperated from the body."

"Prior to you... picking it up?"

"Yes. And then it was put back on as it was buried..."

"Oh! That is so my queue to leave!" Booth got up and turned around.

"You see, it was done poorly, it just came off in my hands…"

"I'm going to throw up, like a normal person…" Booth went out to their room's balcony. Their room. That was the worst part. The hotel only had one room free. And they had to share. And he would sleep on the sofa, no matter how hard Brennan insisted against it. And he would kill his back, for good. And snore, on purpose, just to make sure that the rich forensic anthropologist couldn't get any sleep. Actually, maybe she should sleep on the sofa. This was her fault anyway…

"Hey, where's Booth?" he was woken up from his thoughts by Angela joining the party, that now consisted of Hodgins and Angela. "Have you seen him naked yet?"

"Yes. But that was a while ago…"

"What?" Booth ran back into the room to stop anymore talking about him.

"When did you see him naked? Hi Booth. When did she see you naked?"

"Never, move on."

Brennan frowned at him. "That's not true-"

"Oh, the lady knows, my dear friend." Hodgins said.

"Oh, great. You're not even here and you're annoying."

"Why me and not Angela?"

"I walked in on him while he was in the bath and he stood up."

"Why?" Angela asked.

"And when his clothes had evidence on them."

"Oh yeah… good times."

Booth frowned at Angela's expression. Hodgins was obviously uncomfortable. "This seems like girl talk… any hot babes?"

"Oh my god! What is this? Bye squints." Booth closed Brennan's laptop harshly.

"Hey, that's expensive."

"Hey, so am I." Booth said, sitting on the sofa.

"No you're not. You haven't taken anything from the minibar yet."

"That's because it's nine pesos for a beer."

"It's a five star hotel, Booth. Anyways, I'm paying, I don't see why that matters."

"You're right. In fact, this is on you. This is your fault." He stood up and walked towards her. "That's why I am going to stay here and you are going to make up an excuse for me not to go and look at a human head." He pushed her towards the door. "Thank you. Goodbye." He closed the door behind her and waited. She didn't seem to object, so he waited before making sure that she was gone before going to the beach; but far away from where they… she had found the body. Oh, so far away.

Brennan huffed off down the corridor. Yes, it was her fault, but they were there now, he might as well accept it and move on. But then again, she couldn't think of the last time that Booth had had a vacation. She had read that the average American became stressed out if they spent too much time at a normal job. But Booth wasn't the average American, and his job wasn't normal per say. Still, thinking about it, the last time he had had a break was when he had his brain tumor removed, and that wasn't exactly a vacation. Maybe he did deserve this.

So, by the time she had reached the crime scene again, her angry face was gone. Ramón smiled at her.

"Hola… Temperance, right?"

Brennan realized that normally she would correct him, and say 'Dr. Brennan', but she was feeling flirtatious.

"Yes." She smiled. "So, what do you need me for? Bones are really my thing."

"Ah! That's quite amusing… you're boyfriend calls you Bones… I understand now."

"No, Booth isn't my boyfriend. We're just partners."

She wondered for a second about what would have happened if she had said yes… which would never happen, of course. Would they still be together?

"Ah, that's interesting to know. I was just wondering why you turned me down."

"I didn't… I'm considering." No she wasn't. She was with Hacker. She was just feeling flirtatious. Which was strange. "So, what do you need me for?"  
"I don't know. What are forensic anthropologists?"

Oh no. Not good. Now she just felt like ripping his head off.

"Señora, cálmese. It was just a joke. I am looking forward to working with you."

"Ok. So am I." she accepted that. "It's really hot here." She looked around just to look away from Ramón's face. He was trying so hard to hit on her it was a bit tiring.

"What the-?" she spotted Booth, shirtless and wet, with two young and attractive women that were all over him. He was looking rather flustered. "Wait a second…" she ran up to him, once again leaving Ramón at the crime scene, confused.

"Booth! We have a case!"

"Ok." He ran up to her and now she was as confused as Ramón. "I have no idea of what they were saying. All I knew was that they were talking about me. Yeah, Spanish, sexy, but hey, I do not like the way they were pointing at me and giggling."

"Do you want to know what they were saying?" Brennan felt a bit better now that she knew that he didn't flirt with them. _I mean, he has Catherine._ _It's my duty as his friend to make sure that he isn't unfaithful..._

"Do I?"

"What?"

"Want to know."

Brennan considered. "Probably not."

Ramón was waiting for them, except now he seemed a bit put off by Booth's presence. All he could think was _Look at those abs_. And he was not gay. "Agente… Booze?"

"No. Please don't say _Agente_. It sounds…"

"Spanish?" Brennan helped out.

"Yeah, that."

Brennan realized that she was having trouble looking away from Booth. Yeah, she had seen him naked, but not in the sun, like this...

"Ok..." Ramón's uncertain voice woke her up from what she realized to be an inappropriate daydream. "So, we worked out that the body was buried... you know, I don't have many murders around here..." he started.

"Ramón." Brennan reminded him. Booth didn't like the way she said _Ramón_. It sounded all Spanish, and, well, sexy.

"Oh, yes. The _asesinato_."

"Please, stick to English around me, pal."

Ramón wasn't sure he wanted to argue. And the fact that he wasn't just made himself feel weak, so he pucked up his chest. Booth noticed and tried not to smirk. He bared a sideways glance at Brennan, to have someone to laugh with, but she quickly turned her head away. Had she just been staring at him? Longing in her eyes, perhaps? Boy, now he felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat though Ramón was the one doing the talking. Wait a second... why was he here? Damn it. Brennan had dragged him in.


	3. Chapter 3

The three of them were going to an autopsy room. Booth had no idea where they were; he had gotten lost at the start.

"So, have you found out who the victim is?" Brennan asked. She was able to pay attention to the case; Booth had put a shirt on. Ramón raised his eyebrows.

"How are we supposed to get a person from _that_?" He looked down at the corpse. The head was still separated from the body, it was still covered in sand and it was still disgusting.

"Agreed." Booth said, looking down at it too and pulled a face.

Brennan sighed and lifted the arm. "A fracture here… but it's remodeled."

"Cause of death?" Booth asked.

"Booth, I've only been looking at it two seconds… how am I supposed to get cause of death?" Booth raised his eyebrows at her.

"Did it have anything to do with the removal of the head?" he asked.

Brennan scowled and started to look at the head. "The head was removed post-mordem."

"Good." Ramón and Brennan both looked at him. "What? That always makes me that much happier."

"They're dead anyways."

"So? I'd rather be shot than get my head chopped off."

"There is more chance of survival with a bullet…"

"No, I meant, if I were to die anyways, I would rather be shot."

"What's the point? You're still gone, does it really matter?"

"Yes, of course it does? Are you telling me that you wouldn't mind getting your head chopped off?"  
"Of course I would mind, but-"

"Vale." Ramón interrupted them. "Are you always like this? It doesn't matter. But I have to agree with Booze."

"Booth." Brennan and Booth said simultaneously.

"Ok. Should I leave? Am I getting in the middle of anything?"

"No, of course not" they both said simultaneously. Ramón frowned.

"But you should leave. Both of you." Brennan shooed them. "I can't work with you two breathing down my neck. Leave." She didn't wait for them, she just turned once more to the remains.

Booth huffed and left. Ramón followed. Booth sighed once he realized this and leant against the autopsy room's door when he was outside, Ramón included. He could feel Ramón was trying to speak.

"She is very… hot" was Ramón's attempt at getting on Booth's better side. _Duh_, he thought, but instead he grunted. "Are you gay?"

"What? No." Ramón frowned. "Go on then, you can talk about her. Just keep the drool in." "Ok. She is very… reina de la muerte."

"Wow… Buddy, I had no idea of what you're talking about."

Ramón raised his eyebrows. "Who is this _Buddy_ you talk about?"

"Hey, I'm beer."

Ramón brow furrowed.

Booth sighed. "We used to go on long walks with Buddy… throw him sticks."

"Who was Buddy?"

"My neighbor's dog. He got run over by a truck. Splat." He smiled sarcastically at him.

"Are you always this pleasant?"

"Only when some Mexican bozo takes a case just to hit on my partner."

"Isn't that what you do? Without the racism."

Booth resented that. "I love my job, buddy, but I don't use it as a meet and greet." He was starting to get even more angry at the smug little Mexican twat, with his blonde hair and shiny smile… to shiny. "Bones is just… an added bonus."

"So, you are attracted to her." Ramón said with a sly smile.

"What? No, I mean, yes-" he cursed. "-We're just partners." He said glumly. Why was that so hard for people to believe? Ramón's face showed that he was one of those people. "Ok then, good friends." He pulled a face.

"Claro que si, mi querido amigo…"

"What does that even mean? And I'm not your _amigo_."

"Claro que no…"

"Stop that!"

"Ok."

"And that."

"_Ok_ is English."

"Yeah, but you said it with an accent." He scowled and looked at the floor. Ramón smiled and came closer to him.

"I just want you to know that I plan to sleep with your _antropóloga_ lady friend." He whispered.

Booth's eyes widened and he jumped up. "What? You can't-" Ramón smirked. "-do whatever you want."

He tried to act cool, but he was seriously considering punching him in the face.

"Yes, I am. And you can't stop me…"

Booth frowned. "Who are you, Dr. Evil?"

"Funny film… and no. Hmm… you obviously don't like me, Agent Booth."

"You can say my name!"

"So let's make this interesting. Whoever gets your partner in bed first, wins."

"Wins what?"

"A punch. In the face. I'm sure you could ruin my face in one punch."

"Yes, I probably could. You seem to care about your image, you must be confident about winning… wait what am I saying? I'm not playing your sick little game."

"Why not? You want her, don't you?"

Booth was quiet, and Ramón smiled. He got angry once more.

"Listen, I really don't like you and I have no problem with punching you, your face and every other part in your body right here, right now."

"But you won't." Ramón knew that he wouldn't.

"You're right. Because I'm decent." It sounded more meant for himself than for Ramón.

"Venga, sabes que lo quieres…"

Booth pulled a face. Now this guy really crept him out. "I've known Bones for nearly six year, I'm not going to jump her because some Spanish, Mexican weirdo wants to win a bet."

"How about more interesting… a thousand dollars, pesos, whatever."

"What? This is getting dangerously close to prostitution, pal." He saw faces looking up at him and he put his voice back down. "And I'm not playing."

"Oh, come on."

"It starting to seem like you're the gay one. And no." he turned away.

"A thousand dollars, pesos, for you. You know her better that I do, you're bound to win."

"I'M NOT PLAYING!"

"What's going on?" Brennan popped her head round the autopsy room's door.

"Oh, nothing..." Booth stuttered nervously.

"Nada, señora." He seemed perfectly calm.

"Bones, I should tell you something-"

"Your hair looks wonderful up, Dr. Brennan." Ramón said loudly, draining out Booth's voice.

"Thank you…" Brennan frowned, but Booth could see that she was starting to get flattered. _No, no, don't do it Bones… _his head screamed. But, if there wasn't a bet, there really was nothing wrong. It wasn't like she would do it… yes it did.

"Hey, Bones, how's the autopsy going?" He said loudly, and he put his arm around her.

"Oh… um, it's great." Did she also seem flattered at him having his arm around her? Ramón seemed to think that Booth had accepted to the game, because he grinned widely. He and Booth had a stare down that Brennan seemed unaware of;

"Um, I found something interesting. In here."

"Oh, something interesting." Booth joked. "That normally means something really gross, I would know, I know you so well…" he still had his arm around her as they entered and he threw a look at Ramón. He was grinning. Wow, this was sick. He would do this to protect her from the creep, he didn't have to sleep with her. Just keep her in their room at all times.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan were waiting outside of Ramón's office.

"Listen, Bones, I just need to let you know that this Ramón guy is a total creep-"  
"So?"

"So, stay away."

"Why?"  
"Because he's a creep." It was obvious why, wasn't it?

"Angela would say that it's because you're jealous and you don't want anyone else sleeping with me but you."

Booth's mouth fell open and he forgot about the things that he had been meaning to tell her about. "What? Since when do you listen to what Angela says?"

"I don't. It's just what she would say." Booth's mouth was still open. "I can take care of myself, Booth."

She turned around to listen to what the Mexican detective had found out but Booth was left there, his mouth almost on the floor.

"Ok, the victim is Jessica Gil, age twenty-six."

Booth frowned and shook himself back to normal. "Hill?"

"_Gil_" Brennan and Ramón corrected him. He frowned at both of them. Ramón coughed loudly and continued.

"As I said before, age twenty-six, intern in the medical institution on the other side of town."

"And what side of town might that be?" Booth asked. He was not ashamed at his crappy sense of direction, and he needed Ramón to stop looking at his partner. God, this creep made him feel nauseous.

"I'll go and inform her family. Would you like to come, Dr. Brennan?"

"Oh, no thanks. Booth is the people person… I'll stay here and further examine the body. Booth can go, if he wants."

"Well… no, not really."

"I will not argue." Ramón said.

"Smart man." Brennan whispered. Booth smirked as he watched Ramón leave, slightly furious.

"Ok." He tried once more. "Bones. This guy is a sicko, he's trying to get me to-"

"Can you hand me that scalpel?"

"What? No, Bones, I'm trying to tell you something…"

"Booth, I need it." Booth heaved a sigh and got her what she was pointing at.

"Now, Bones, what I'm trying to tell you is that-"

"Shh!"

Booth raised his eyebrows. "No! Don't you _shh_ me."

"I'm trying to concentrate, here, Booth."

"And I'm trying to give you some advice."

"And I'm trying to solve a murder."

Booth lost it. "Fine! I won't help you out. You can go and sleep with whoever you want."

"Ah hah!" Brennan got up from the remains. "So it does have something to do with me sleeping with Ramón."

"You're sleeping with Ramón? Wait, no, of course not… Bones, I'm trying to tell you-"

"I thought that I could sleep with whoever I wanted to."  
Booth gave up. "Fine."

"Fine!"

Brennan turned back to her remains and Booth watched her for a few seconds. And then he left.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't move on… and now some Mexican creep was trying to get in her pants. What the hell?

Brennan was looking at the bones, but she couldn't help thinking about Booth. _So what, he shouldn't care about whom I sleep with. And nothings going on with that detective, though he doesn't seem creepy to me… but Booth has always been overprotective. Maybe I've been spending to much time around Angela. He said that he was going to move on. So… is he, really? Or is he really trying to protect me like he has since before… yes, that's probably it. Poor Booth… maybe I'm a bit hard on him. But he can suck it up, come on, he's been through worse. He is not trying to keep me away from Ramón because he still has feelings for me. He's just being my partner._

She thought it all over again and she still wasn't sure of what she was talking… or rather thinking about.

* * *

Yes, Ramón had stopped by, and yes, Booth had threatened him. But he didn't seem to care. Yes, he had lied and said that Bones wasn't there the first time... the second, she needed to work alone. Then he had had to go to the victim's house with Ramón. They had found a potential suspect, the boyfriend, but he had seemed truely crushed to learn that Jessica was dead. Sure, Booth had no idea of what he was saying, but he had gathered enough from the pained yell and begging... that was the worst part of the job.

He tried to push it out of his mind before he got back to the autopsy lab to get Brennan back to the hotel for the night. He was _not_ letting her out of his sight.

"Bones? Wake up. God, I hate it when you fall asleep over the remains like that."

Brennan jumped up, nearly knocking the corpse over.

"Good reflexes-"

"Please tell me I am not touching this!" Booth had his eyes closed and he was holding the body, to stop it from falling. Brennan lifted it back onto the autopsy table.

"You are not touching this."

"No… I'm covered in corpse gunk! I am, aren't I?" he said, not daring to look down. "Please don't undress me." That was the last thing he needed right now.

"Not necessary, I took all the samples Hodgins would need."

"You're sending samples to Hodgins? How about a postcard?"

Brennan ignored him.

"Bones, don't go back to looking at the remains."

"But I need to gather more evidence…"

"Bones, it's nearly eleven p.m. … and I need you to drive me back to the hotel. I have corpse gunk all over me."

"There is a shower over there." Brennan pointed at a small shower at the end of the room.

Booth looked at it for a split second.

"No."

"Well, Booth, either way, you can't get corpse gunk out of your clothes by dry-clean."

"What? So I _am _going to have to take my clothes of. Here."

Brennan nodded, indifferent. Though she was actually quite eager... and that was wrong. Really wrong. She scolded herself on the inside.

"Damn it." Booth woke her up from her daydream. "Where?"

"Here's fine."

Booth laughed but then saw that she was serious.

"No."

"Booth, you can't go out of the autopsy room carrying evidence."

"But I thought that you didn't need it."

"I know a lot of people that would faint at the sight of you right now."

What a strange thing for Bones to say.

He looked down "Gah!" He exclaimed.

"It's just human remains, Booth."

"Bones… this was a person."

"I know. But that person is dead. You didn't seem to care when it was Santa."

"Oh, Bones, dead suicidal Santa is not the same as dead Jessica, who was training to make the world a better place by becoming a _doctor_."

"He wasn't suicidal, Booth."

"But in my mind, he was. So it didn't matter. And I was in shock."

"No you weren't."

"Ok, I wasn't. Any other way to make me feel worse about myself?"

"I'm not trying to…"

Booth raised his eyebrows at her.

"… I'm sorry. How can we argue like that?" She stared down for a few seconds. "You need to take your clothes of and rinse off in the shower over there."

Booth sighed. "Ok. But Bones. I need you to leave."

He knew that she wouldn't care… but he would.

The expression in his eyes made her realize that she shouldn't argue. It was pained one, and it hurt her too. She left.

_He hasn't gotten over me, has he, Ange?_


	5. Chapter 5

"Booth, where are you going?"

"To our hotel room. To sleep." he shrugged. His bad feelings towards her had mysteriously washed away during the day, so he would be sleeping on the sofa.

"Aren't you going to eat, first?"

Booth was already halfway up the stairs.

"Why? Oh, OK. As long as nobody poisons me, I don't get shot at or blown up."

"Why would that happen?"

"Oh, I don't know. _Because it does._"

Brennan didn't catch the bitter tone.

"It's really late, though. Is the hotel's restaurant still open?"

"Yes, Booth."

"How do you know?" He wasn't going down the stairs until it was one hundred per cent necessary.

"It's over there." She pointed down the hall, and there were people going in and out at will.

"Oh, Ok." He descended the stairs and followed after her. The restaurant was big, and one of it's walls was glass and led out to the ocean, which shone in the moonlight. Booth looked at Brennan, as if to say 'Look at that' but she wasn't paying attention to him. Well, at least Ramón wouldn't come near... wait a second. "Oh no. I am _not _sitting at the same table as _him._"

Brennan frowned and followed Booth's gaze.

"Ugh. That's just creepy." she murmured.

"That's what I said! So you didn't know about this?"

"No, of course not."

Well, that made him feel a little better. But just a bit.

"Dos." Brennan held up two fingers.

"If you said it in Spanish, why did you hold up your fingers?" Booth whispered as they were shown to their table, not keeping his eye off of Ramón, who raised his glass to them as they walked past. Brennan ignored him as they sat down. He looked at where... right next to the window. Maybe the woman had thought that they were a couple... could he take this? Maybe he could ask to change tables. No. That was just embarrassing. And not going to happen.

"So... how's the case?" Booth asked. He just wanted to make conversation, and he had the funny feeling that she was ignoring him.

"It's fine. I can't really discuss it with you though..." she started looking over the menu.

Booth raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "So then why have I been tagging around Cancún all day? For fun? I can assure you that it was not fun at all."

"Well, I'm sorry that your field trip didn't go as planned." she said coldly.

"Wait a second -" he frowned "-you ask me for dinner to tell me that I'm a baby for not getting my vacation? Are you kidding me? Because I can leave, right now." he stood up.

"No! Don't." She turned slightly red, and he sat back down slowly and frowning. "I'm sorry... it's just..." she looked at him, trying for him to understand by looking into her eyes. All he saw was blue... he had gotten lost in them so many times, but not today. Uh-huh. He pulled himself unwillingly back to reality.

"OK, I don't care what it was, just... don't again." He managed to say. She was still staring at him. Only now could he see the... sadness? Loss? He wasn't quite sure. He took her hand, which was on the table, to comfort her. He had no idea what was wrong, but he wanted to make it better.

She looked down at her hand in his and smiled gratefully.

* * *

Smiling? No, that wasn't the plan. Not at all. How had this happened? A moment ago she was doing just fine pushing him away... and now she couldn't let him leave.

She even forgot where she was... his eyes were so warm, his smile so lifting... did she make him smile like that? She would like to think that she did, but she didn't.

But this moment was perfect. She didn't want to change it, or stop it.

A scream... someone shouting "DIOS MÍO, QUE ES ESO!"

The moment was ruined, for ever, but that wasn't important right now. They both jumped out of their seats and rushed outside to where the scream had come from.

"Oh no... this makes it a serial killing." Booth said as they found yet another corpse in the sand.

* * *

"I fail to see how they found it." Brennan said as she ate dinner. Booth had lost his appetite.

"You're kidding me, right?" Brennan's brow was still furrowed. "Come on... young couple. Moonlight shining on the waves..."

"You're quite the romantic." she smirked. "I get it."

"Get what?" Booth forgot what he was talking about.

"They were having sexual intercourse."

"What? No, they could of just been making out... wow, nice leap."

"She seemed pretty upset about it. I don't think he's getting any tonight."

"What?"

"See, when I use colloquialisms it just confuses you."

"Oh. _Getting any_. OK. You better warn me, Bones, I have no idea when you're going to switch to normal. And yeah, she'll be upset, she just rolled on top of a corpse."

"Wouldn't you?"

Damn it. Booth looked behind him.

"Don't stand behind me."

Ramón ignored him.

"We meet here tomorrow, for the case, of course." he said. "I have to leave... I don't stay in this hotel."

"Oh, too bad. Trust me, if you stayed in this hotel, I wouldn't be here." Booth informed him. He didn't bother turning around to talk to him, the man hadn't gained his respect and probably never would be a valuable use of his time. Turning around was very tiring, he didn't have to do it for that sicko. "Has he gone?" he whispered after a while.

"Yes. Why don't you just look?"

"Not important." he lent closer. "It was him."

"What was him?"

"The murders."

"What? Why?"

"Because... he was here. He's a stalker. And he looks evil."

"Oh, that's convincing."

Booth ignored her comment. Usually, he would get his gut feeling to back him up, but not tonight. Maybe he just wanted him to go away... "Hey! My gut is backing me up on this now."

"That's not how it works."

"What do you mean that's not how it works?"

"You don't just state that your gut feeling tells you something... it comes gradually. And you're probably just jealous." Oops.

"Jealous?" Booth laughed nervously. "Jealous of what?"

Oh no, he really was jealous.

"That I get a stalker and you don't." She sipped at her glass.

"Oh, very funny." Booth smiled. Thank god for that.

"Well, I'm finished." Brennan said, putting down her knife and fork.

"OK... I'm going to stay down here for a while." Booth knew that if he went up to their room while she was conscious she would insist on sleeping on the sofa. And that just wasn't going to happen.

"Are you sure? It's pretty late."

"I'll be fine... I'm not tired" he lied.

"Ok..." Brennan frowned. I'll leave the door open."

"Don't. I have my own key."

She frowned again.

"Ok."

He watched her leave. And then he stood up. What was he going to do? It was one in the morning. He would go to the beach, but then he would have to walk past a crime scene. He thought of going up now... would he say something stupid? Like _I love you_? Most probably, yes. Sitting in front of the moon, and the sand, and the stars... not good. His heart was beating out of his chest the whole time. Her hair, glistening in the light, her face, carefully lit...

Ok, he was going for a walk.

* * *

"Gah!" he jumped as Ramón appeared from _behind a palm tree._

"What the hell? Were you hiding behind there just to make me yelp?"

This just backed up the hunch that he had had about him.

"That is not important."

"Buddy, that is important."

"The moon is very bright tonight, is it not?"

"Yeah... you're not trying to jump me too?"

"No, of course not."

"So...? Why are you here?"

"I just wanted you to know that I know your secret."

Booth frowned. "What secret?"

"I see the way you look at her..."

"Duh, so does everyone else in the room."

"El amor duele, mi querido amigo."

"Listen, stop calling me amigo."

"Stop calling me buddy."

They stared daggers at each other.

"I believe that you and I started with a bad foot."

"You mean got off on the wrong foot." This was like having another Brennan. "And yes. Listen." he took a step towards him and hoped that he scared the crap out of him. "It sounds like your trying to apologize. But I don't give a damn. Either you take a step back from my partner, or I'll wipe that smug little smile off of your face, amigo. Right here, right now. So either say that you'll step back or you'll regret the day you laid your grimy little eyes on her." Sure, there was disgust in his voice.

"Ok... Agreed."

Booth was satisfied to know that he was shaking.

"Good." he took a step back and shook his hand, hard.

The next thing he saw... was black.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan was waiting for sleep to come. She was taking the sofa, and now she was waiting for Booth to come in and pick a fight. But he wasn't going to sleep on the sofa, no matter how much of a gentleman he was, it would destroy his back.

She woke up at seven, thanks to a call from Angela.

"Hey, Sweetie, any interesting dreams?"

"What? No! I mean, no, of course not." Though that was a lie. Her dreams had been very... interesting. And she would leave it at that. "Why are you calling me so early, Angela?" she said quickly, because she could feel that Angela was making assumptions. And they were most probably right.

"Nothing... how's Booth?"

"Angela, you didn't call to see how I was doing, you're calling to see if I slept with Booth."

"No, of course not, I'm not that..." a sigh "...And?"

Brennan, too, sighed loudly. "No, of course not."  
She wished that she could say the same about her dream...  
"Is that all?" Then she wished that she never asked.

"Where are you? Where did you sleep? Are you two sharing a room? Yeah, you told me that you were... Did you sleep in the same bed? Where is he now? Is he having a shower? Can I see? Have you had breakfast yet? Is he being a gentleman-?"

"Angela, stop!"

There was silence, but Brennan could tell that she was itching to ask more, so she hung up while she could... it was too early to deal with this. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get to sleep again, she got up from the sofa.

Damn it.

"Aaaahhh!" Her hand flew to her back as she stood up. Then she covered her mouth, hoping that she hadn't woken Booth. And _then _she realized that she probably had already woken him while shouting at Angela.

She looked over at the bed, but he wasn't there. He wasn't that stubborn, was he? She had won, so why would he sleep anywhere else?

She came to the conclusion that he must have gone down to breakfast. She hoped that she wasn't the one that might have woken him, by… talking in her sleep.

But when she went downstairs, the hotel hadn't prepared breakfast yet.

As a last resort, she went out to the beach, avoiding the crime scene on purpose… Booth first, and _then _murder. He would always come first, he was her partner. And he was more alive than the usual murder victim. Sure, it had taken her a few years to listen to what Angela was saying, but it had also started sinking in, no matter how slowly.

But that was when she found him, being buried alive… by seven year olds. She recognized them from the hotel, and they seemed rather happy with their work. She looked over at their parents, who were sunbathing. At half past seven in the morning. Typical.

"Booth!" She marched up to him, but when she saw that he wasn't awake, she grabbed one of the children's buckets, who were all watching in awe. She returned quickly, her feet wet, but she didn't care. She flung the bucket's contents at him, much to the children's delight.

"Arg! What was that for?" he spluttered.

"Well that worked."

"Yeah, it worked... Bones?"

"Yes." Brennan frowned. "Why didn't you come back to our room last night?"

"What? Last night?"

"Yes, last night. Booth, what were you doing?"

He stood up to be able to make a better point, brushing the sand off of him.

"Ow, my head!" he stumbled across the beach, his eyes closed tight.

"Oh, it's bruised." She stopped him and stood up on tip toes to look at his head.

"Bones, I'm covered in sand, I need a shower. Blagh, I can taste sea water... and salt." He spat.

"Sea water is salty, Booth... and you deserved it." Brennan said bitterly, following him to the water. Making her worry like that... actually, she hadn't been worried at all, but it still annoyed her.

"What! I don't even know what I did wrong!" he bent down to wash some sand off of him. "I'm gonna need a shower..."

"Booth, you fell asleep on a beach."

Booth was getting annoyed at her babbling, and he was full of sand. He was also tired, and he wished that he could sit down. "Bones, I was obviously knocked out, so it wasn't really my fault..." ...blablabla from Brennan... "... Oops, sorry!" he hadn't been able to control his hand, which had splashed Brennan.

"Oh no you didn't" she said sourly, looking down at herself. She was soaked.

"I didn't mean it!" Booth said quickly.

"Well then I didn't mean this!" she shoved him into the water, but he was quick as he grabbed her leg and dragged her down with him.

He fell hard, but that wasn't what hurt... what hurt was Brennan falling on top of him. She pushed him under the water, but came off of him as soon as she realized what she was doing. She stood up, and they were now knee deep, and she was soaked. As he came up spluttering, he was rewarded by another mouthful of water, pushed by Brennan, who was annoyed.

"Bones, stop..." she kept on splashing him, and he couldn't help but splash back, to defend himself.

"These-were-new-shorts! Dammit Booth!"

Now, he was winning, and she was backing up into the deep. She fell over backwards when they were in up to their shoulders, and grabbed onto his shirt for support. So she didn't fall in. Neither did he. She had his shirt clasped up against her chest, and his body came along with it. Her leg was wrapped around his, and she only noticed now. Her eyes were fluttering to a close, partly because of the sunrise, but she could feel his lips inches away from hers. They were both still, though simultaneously moving towards each other. Now she could feel his breathing... she became lightheaded. With one hand still clasping his shirt, she lay the other on his chest. His heart was beating even faster than hers. His nose was touching hers, it was just a matter of time. But she couldn't think, her mind was clouded.

And her lips touched his...

* * *

**Phew... please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wished that I could update sooner, but I've had loads of final exams, which sucked. Also, I've been ill for the past three months, which also sucked. So my exams haven't been brilliant, which also sucks. See, I'm the kind of person who gets really high notes really easily. But not this time (dammit). **

**I changed the rating to M, but there's not going to be anything really sexual, I mean, I'm fourteen, my knowledge is skim. So you can read on without a problem, it's mostly because I still don't have a too good a grasp on rating and I don't want any problems, at all.**

**

* * *

**

She kissed him… it was the first time ever that she did something without thinking, without analyzing the situation. She didn't try to rationalize things so they didn't look too bad. She didn't think of the consequences, or what this might do to their relationship. She just thought of how it felt, his lips against hers. Sure, she had felt it before... and she missed it.

She used her firm grip on his wet shirt to lift herself higher in the water, until she was higher that he was, bending down, still kissing him fiercely. He didn't seem to hold back, not when he kissed her like that.

His hands ran up slowly in the water to hold her legs, which were now wrapped around him, keeping her at her new height.

She could taste the salt from the sea water in both their mouths, but she didn't care. She felt her own wet hair sticking to her face, and she couldn't care less.

Her hand ran up to his shoulder slowly, feeling his well formed chest through the soaking wet shirt. Once she reached his neck she ran her hand through his hair.

He ran one of his hands to hold her waist, feeling her on the way up.

But then he realized what was happening.

He slowed down, until stopping and pushing her gently away.

"Bones -" her eyes were still closed, and she was still trying to kiss him. "Temperance" he said slightly more sternly, after gently kissing her back once more. "This isn't what you want" he told her, painfully, though trying to add optimism. It didn't work.

She sighed and tried to stop a tear... her chest was screaming _Do it!,_ but she realized that he was right. _I don't want this_, she told herself again and again. Their partnership would be ruined for... _that_. She had made herself a career when all was lost, she was a respected woman and now she helped to make the world a better place, and Booth was the key in that. It wasn't worth loosing what they had... was it?

"You're right" she said hoarsely. And now she had time to be embarrassed. "I'm sorry" she whispered, looking down at her wet shirt, which now she realized that revealed too much. But Booth didn't care about that. He looked at her face.

"Don't worry about it" he said, cringing. What had he been thinking? Answer... he hadn't been thinking, not at all. Or if he had been thinking, it was about how it felt, her lips against hers. Why did he have to be so... honorable? Why did he have to tell her to stop, when that was all he had ever wanted? That was what he thought about, as they went, have swimming, half trudging, avoiding the other's eyes, back to the shore.

Booth took off his shirt once they were in the dry. He wished that he didn't have to, but it itched.

"Who'll have a shower first?" he managed to say once they had made it to their hotel room. They had had to sneak in, because the hotel wouldn't let them in looking like that.

"Hm - What?" They both cringed as they both knew that she had been looking at his chest... but only she knew that she was remembering how it had felt... "Oh, you go first. You're sandy too."

Booth looked down automatically. He wasn't sandy from a public view.

"Thoughtful." he said sarcastically as he went into the bathroom. "No lock" he said quietly, half to himself, half to tell Brennan to stay away. But what would she do, burst in? She had done it before...

Once she was sure he was on, Brennan was able to look full on bewildered. What the hell had happened? She didn't want to think about it... so she looked around desperately for something to distract herself with as she started to hear running water. Though she was terrible at ever distracting herself. She needed answers. Without thinking further she rushed for her cell phone, which was still on the floor.

"Booth, I'll be back in a while!" She rushed out of their room, clutching her cell, not waiting for an answer.

She snuck back out onto the beach... hotel security was terrible. No wonder there were dead bodies popping up anywhere. She looked out onto the sea and breathed out. The sun was further up in the sky... the sea was a deep blue now, not the orange and red color it had obtained before. And then she saw were it had happened...

"Sweetie, I'm busy now."

"Why, what time is it there?"

"Bren, there's only one hour of difference here."

"Exactly. What could you possibly be doing?"

Angela tutted through the speaker. "Why? Do you need me to do work? That's the only reason you ever call me."

Oh. So that's what it was.

Brennan took a deep breath.

"Ange, I need advice."

She heard Angela gasp.

"WHAT? You're kidding me, right."

Brennan wished she'd never asked.

"Is it about Booth?"

_Why, Temperance, why_? she asked herself rhetorically. And she almost never addressed herself as a third person, she then observed, in her head or outloud. But now her mind was wandering... which almost never happened.

She took another deep breath. "Yes" she said as she breathed out.

And then she heard Angela squeal.

"We... we kissed" she breathed out once more, barely hearing herself, and realizing how hard it was to admit it. Why?

Angela heard her though. Another squeal.

"Ohmygod!"

Brennan sat down in the sand, waited for the squealing to end, anxious to know what she thought, in words. She looked out to sea.

"How - How did it happen?"

"I don't know, Ange. We were swimming, and then... I don't know. I couldn't help it-"

"You kissed in the sea? That's _so _romantic" she swooned. "And hot. Was it hot?" she didn't wait for an answer. "Wait... you're calling me, not making out with him right now. What happened?"

"I still don't know... I didn't think, I couldn't, Ange."

"That's love, Sweeite."

"I'm not in love with Booth. It was probably my libido..."

"OH MY GOD!" This wasn't a good 'oh my god', though Angela had realized that it was more than a kiss, thanks to Brennan's choice of words. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Brennan heard her trying to calm down. "You just said that you don't know how it happened, it just did. That's what love is, Brennan." Brennan could picture her friend and shaking her head at a lost case. But... was it a lost case? _But _they were partners...

"Temperance?" Brennan's head swung around and she saw Ramón standing there.

"Whatareyoudoinghere?" she said quickly.

"What's who doing here?" she heard Angela say, but she ignored her and hung up.

"This is a crime scene."

"Oh, yes, it is."

Ramón frowned and looked at her.

"I see you've had a swim... the appropriate thing to do is to wear a...ah, let me see... a _bañador_."

"Oh, yes, I know. My partner and I fell in."

He frowned again.

"Ah, I see" he said awkwardly as he wondered how you could fall into the sea with a coast like that. Brennan saw his doubts.

"I pushed him, but he dragged me in too."

"You pushed him?"

"Yes..." now Brennan frowned, at his hopeful expression.

"Where is he right now?"

"Oh, in our room, having a shower."

"Shouldn't you have a shower?"

"I pointed out that he was sandy... see, he was buried in sand."

Ramón raised his eyebrows.

"He was buried in sand..." Brennan nodded. "But if he was sandy wouldn't it have come off in the sea? You do seem very wet, even in your hair."

"Oh, yes. But... wait, I don't think Booth would appreciate us talking about this."

Ramón's eyebrows raised higher than ever before as he watched her walk down to the shore.

"I beg your par-"

"You know what, I need a shower too."

And Ramón frowned after her, completely and utterly confused.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Booth! Can I come in?"

"What? No!"

Brennan let out a great sigh. Booth was thankful that she had gained a sense of respect for him, which involved not bursting in anywhere where he might be naked.

Brennan had been thinking about the case though, not about Booth being naked behind their room's door. She saw nothing wrong with that... though that sounded strange. The point was, she didn't think it was a serial killing. The first body had been buried pretty deep, hence the mother and child digging it up. The couple on the beach had found the corpse pretty easily, though it was still buried, just not as deep. So, either it wasn't a serial killing, or the killer got lazy the second time around (though highly unlikely), or the killer was interrupted the second time. It was a public beach. She was rather proud at her profiling, and she wanted to share it with Booth, and most probably Sweets. Yeah, she hated psychology, but she loved being praised.

"Ok, Bones. You can come in."

Brennan went in, quickly, and ran towards her laptop, in the process nearly knocking over Booth, who had been leaning to open the door for her.

"Whoa!" he shouted, hopping to catch his balance. "Bones, I'm starving. Can't your squint squad wait for later?"

"No, of course not." Booth frowned. "It's not my fault you didn't eat dinner," she said matter-of-factly, sending a video call to Sweets.

"We had just seen a body! You're the weird one for eating, not me for not eating!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"What? Why am I shouting? I just woke up on a beach being buried alive by a group of toddlers-"

"Seven year olds-"

"And then you started groping me-"

"You said not to worry about it!"

"Well, of course I'm going to worry about it! I mean, what the hell?"

"Um, guys-"

"Not now!" they both said in unison, used to Sweets unannounced presence.

"Guys, you called me. This seems like a private conversation..." but he couldn't resist. "... you were _groping_ him?"

"I -" she was lost for words. "He groped back!" she defended herself.

"Wha-? No, no no no. Just leave!" Booth closed the laptop harshly.

"That's still expensive-"

"I still don't care!"

And he left, closing the door, hard, leaving Brennan slightly bewildered.

As he left, he ran his finger through his hair, trying to calm himself down. But then he remembered the way she had ran her fingers through his hair... that all had had to count for something, didn't it? But who was he to know, he had seen her date two people at the same time, unaware of the circumstances. A relationship for her wasn't the same as it was for him. Obviously. She was in a relationship with Hacker (his mind reeled at the name, even in his thoughts) and she was groping him at every chance she got. Why was his life so messed up? Before it had been half a mystery of why he couldn't move on properly... but she was leading him on! What the hell? And now she wanted to forget about it, move on, pretend that it hadn't happened. Oh, that had happened. This sucked. He felt like kicking or punching something, but he couldn't. A sudden thought came to him, and he turned around to see if Brennan was following him as he boarded the elevator... and he felt his heart sink when all he saw was a seventy-year-old woman.

_... forty, or fifty, or sixty years. It's always the guy who says I knew. I knew. _

And he also sucked at moving on.

So did she.

That helped. A bit.

* * *

Well, Brennan was confused. He didn't have to shout at her and leave like that - or maybe he did. What had she been thinking, or not thinking, down in the sea. Her eyes drifted out the window and once more she stared out to the ocean.

It really was getting late, but this morning had been chaotic.

She decided to have a shower, and... then what? Go to see Booth? She wasn't ready for that. He would have to be the one to apologize. Or maybe he shouldn't. Maybe this was the end of their friendship. She didn't know if she could bare that.

Ok, shower, video call to Sweets. No talking of groping.

Plus, she was starting to itch all over.

But when she got out of the shower, it wasn't a video call to Sweets she was facing; it was one from Angela.

"GROPING! You said kissing, leaving out the groping part! Oh my GOD Brennan. What the hell? How could you? Poor Booth!"

And Brennan had closed her laptop, as fondly as Booth had.

Ugh! Life was a mess. She threw herself on the bed, face down, pretending not to hear her phone ring, or the knock on the door from Ramón. She held the sheets to her chest, but then she realized that she had done the same with Booth's shirt, and she threw the sheets on the floor from under her, even more frustrated. She couldn't breathe. And she hated it. Why did her life have to be such a crappy mess? What had she done to make her parent's leave? Zack join a serial killer? Sully leave? Angela shout at her. Booth rush out of their room. Everyone left. What about Booth? He would leave now. Just because she _wanted to grope him_. What, why... who did that make her?

* * *

"Bones?"

She jumped from the bed. Had she been asleep?

"Are you still in there?"

"Oh god," she whispered. She had been asleep _holding Booth's wet shirt. _

"You've got the room key."

She didn't sense the embarrassment in his voice, and didn't want to speak in case she heard the embarrassment in hers. She threw the sandy shirt back onto the bathroom floor, where she must have found it, and started towards the door to let Booth in.

He was talking to her, in a way.

He didn't sound angry.

Her hopes lifted, and now she skipped towards the door.

As she opened it, she felt like she was going to kiss him. She thought that she was. She bounced up to him and for a split second, she was going to kiss him. But then she pulled back, bounced once more on the spot before smiling timidly.

Booth looked confused once more, and she wondered if he was going to shout at her again.

But secretly, now he just found this amusing.

He had gone on a long walk, to think. And now he just come to the conclusion: _so what? _And now he saw how amusing her inside struggles looked. Maybe in the end, she would realize. Because, he had also come to the conclusion that she loved him.

Brennan frowned at his small smiled.

"What?" she asked.

Booth coughed to clear his throat.

"Nothing," he said. She was still frowning. "Ok. So, about the case..."

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for how long it took me to update. I've been even busier than last week. Sorry!

* * *

**

Back in the Jeffersonian, Angela and Hodgins were waiting for some info on particulates… and they were also discussing Booth and Brennan.

"They made out? Dude that's…" and he started to laugh. Angela watched him, unamused. With her, this was serious.

"_And_ there was _groping_ involved," she said, trying to get him to understand the full seriousness of the situation... he was giggling like a mad man.

Hodgins snorted.

"Says who?"

"Sweets."

He snorted once more.

"He came on a video call while they were arguing about it."

Hodgins' smile faded. "Yeah, the picture - in my head - was fine before, I didn't need anything else… I'm just fine. Yup." He turned back to his computer screen, eyebrows raised.

Now Angela couldn't help but smile.

"But, the point is, there not together together yet. Brennan's completely ignoring it."

Hodgins turned back to her.

"Wait… how can you… _grope_" he smiled "a guy and pretend it didn't happen?"

Angela shrugged her shoulders. "I would say I have no idea, the closest I've ever gotten is forgetting about it."

Enter Cam, looking important, and slightly angry at Angela's position around Hodgins.

"Discussing the case I guess… hope."

"Booth and Brennan made out on a Mexican beach."

"Oh!" Cam pulled a face. "That's not about the case at all."

Hodgins smiled. "I know. Just to keep you in the loop."

"Thank you." She frowned, but then she just looked confused. "Why? How?"

Angela smiled as Hodgins turned back to the computer.

"She says that she doesn't know… and now she's just ignoring it," she informed Cam.

"Oh. Booth isn't going to like that. He'll be really upset."

Hodgins tapped Angela on the shoulder. "I don't think so…"

The three of them turned to the screen. Brennan was waiting for their attention and Booth was sitting merrily in the background, twiddling his thumbs.

They all sat in silence, but Brennan was obviously waiting for them to start first. Angela punched Cam, and she started to speak, but nothing intelligible came out. Brennan suddenly gave Angela a panicked look, and Angela shook her head, hiding a sly smile. Hodgins coughed to hide his.

"The case," Brennan said loudly. Booth jumped. They watched, in awe.

"_It's true..._" Hodgins murmured.

"What, Dr. Hodgins?"

The glare she gave him could have frozen any human being for life. He gulped.

"Nothing."

Booth laughed quietly. Everyone looked at him, including Brennan.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Go back to your meeting of the squints," he said. Hodgins turned to Angela, eyes wide. Her mouth was slightly open.

"OK," Brennan said, extremely annoyed. Angela could tell, so she stood up straighter and forced her mouth shut.

"What, Sweetie?" she said, sealing it with a smile and a kick at Hodgins.

"Ouch! Oh, OK."

They both looked at Cam, eyebrows raised.

"I think that I'm going to... leave," she said, turning away, knowing that she couldn't stay there.

"Cam, I need your expertise on the case."

Cam pulled a face. And she turned back around.

"Can we start now?" Brennan was becoming impatient.

"Yes, Sweetie, go ahead." Angela smiled once more.

Brennan frowned.

"OK... We, I mean Booth" cough from Hodgins and daggers from Brennan "realised that the two cases have many things in common - the beach, the sand, the women in their twenties - but, there is something..."

Booth found it apt to join now: "Weird." Brennan turned around and frowned at him, but he came to kneel beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at it, but then hurried to look away.

That was when Angela smirked; Finally realizing what was going on... he was trying to wind her up. And it was working. Once more, she tried to hide a smiled, and look at Hodgins. Booth carried on "Two bodies, two girls. But one is buried deep down, I mean, the family had to dig, they were looking for the wet sand, the good stuff-"

"The good stuff?" Brennan frowned.

"Yeah. The stuff that's better for making sand castles."

Cam smirked and shook her head.

Booth smiled and then carried on "... the other... well, that couple just rolled onto it. Conclusion: not the same guy." He stood up, having finished his great debate.

"Or woman," Brennan added.

"Yeah. Or woman." He rolled his eyes.

"There's no sexual assault."

"I know, Bones."

He hadn't.

He patted her on the back.

"So... why do you need us?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, I - we - needed to see if I" Booth coughed and she rolled her eyes "_we _- could send you the files, copies, photos... all of it. I might be able to send Hodgins particulates. To get your professional opinion."

"Why, what are you going to be doing that's so important?" Hodgins tried, giving Angela a sideways smirk. But Brennan just looked hurt. Booth put a hand on her shoulder and explained. Once again she looked at his hand, lost for words. Angela grinned.

"Awesome," she muttered, knowing Booth had heard by the grin that appeared on his face as she said it.

"Both the victims were staying at our hotel, so we're going to question the staff. Link."

"Then why wouldn't it be the same killer?"

"You'll see," Brennan said. "So, can I send the evidence?"

Cam was about to answer once Angela interrupted her. "Give us one good reason for us to leave you alone while we do your _dirty _work."

"Because then I can get home sooner. Plus..." he stepped behind Brennan, winked, and pointed at her. She was unaware. Nearly the whole team was startled at the action. Angela frowned. Cam was about to speak once more, but Angela didn't care.

"Good luck!" she said quickly before signing off.

"Why am I even here?" Cam asked.

"Can you believe that?" Angela asked.

"Oh... gossip time. Goodbye." She waved a sarcastic wave and left as fast as she could.

"Come on! You're as interesting as Clark!" Angela shouted after her. "Oh well." She turned back to Hodgins. He put his hands in the air.

"Oh no, please don't. I have... stuff, to do."

He stood up, waved too, and left.

"Come on, Jack! This is your office!" She sighed and sat down.

"I need girl talk," she mumbled, feebly. And then she gasped, finding the solution to her problem. They were going to have a long chat... "Sweets!"

* * *

**Please review! I always like to hear your comments and opinions!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review!

* * *

**

After Brennan had managed to have a shower, her thoughts not leaving Booth's hand that had been on her shoulder, Booth and Brennan were descending in the elevator down to the hotel's lobby.

"So. We should be married," Booth said, completely at ease.

Brennan replayed it in her head before speaking. "What?"

"What?"

"Don't you think that that would ruin our partnership? I thought that we agreed-"

"_No_, I mean, to interrogate people."

"Oh." Brennan frowned at him. He tried not to look too smug. "What are you doing?" she asked, suspicious.

"Who, me?" he put his hands in the air as they got out of the elevator. "I'm trying to catch a murderer. And to get home."

She was still frowning at him but he pretended not to notice.

"Why?"

"Because, I don't have my shiny badge that could do any good in this case, and we can't just order information. And I like going undercover. So do you..." he reminded, punching her playfully on the arm. Softly even. Too softly.

Brennan snapped herself out of it. "Well, we can't lie about that, we'd need papers," she said quickly. "Can't we just be two friends?" She even sounded hopeful.

"Who'll believe that?"

Brennan seemed hurt, but it was true. People had trouble believing that at home, probably giving them a hint... maybe, just maybe... no, _that _wasn't rational thinking. Rational thinking was that if anyone had seen them in the sea they might find it harder to believe.

"OK. What if someone saw me pick up the head?"

"You got taken away. And it would probably just intimidate them more."

"OK... but not maried. Together. No papers needed."

"Deal." And as soon as he said that he put his arm around her.

"And it's not illegal," he added.

"Then why did you say it in the first place?"

He smirked and pulled her closer.

"Where first, Sweetheart?"

Yeah... maybe he was overdoing it. But he didn't care. It was his vacation. And she didn't seem to be resisting to hard... maybe it was working. He smiled to himself once more as they entered the lobby.

"What?" Brennan asked, catching him smiling once more.

"Hey, Ramón, my buddy!" Booth said, avoiding the question once more. Ramón was looking at them, slightly confused.

"How is the just partners thing working out?"

"Fine," Brennan said sharply. "We're just -"

"Nothing," Booth interrupted her.

"Dr. Brennan, we might need you at the crime scene..." he was busy looking at Booth's arm around her.

Brennan was staring daggers at him, but did not remove it. "I've gathered all the information I need. Which reminds me..." she dove out of Booth's embrace, "Can you send some evidence to the Jeffersonian institute? My people would do it as a favor to me."

"Sure. I'll need permission, but I'll have it by the time everything's in a box and being sent. Could you write down the address? I have a pen, and a terrible memory."

"OK. Brennan took the pen and the detective's pad. Ramón put his hand on her shoulder and steered her gently around, so both their backs were turned to Booth. Booth noticed, and growled.

Damn it. This wasn't working...

"So Bones, we should be leaving now."

"Why? OK." She hadn't waited for an answer because of the look Booth had given her. It wasn't a flirtatious one... and now she realized that all the other looks had been. What was going on? "I'm on my cell if you need me," she told Ramón, lifting her hand, showing her cell. Booth made a face, and put his hand in hers.

As they were walking away, Booth stopped and let go.

"Wait... one more thing..." he ran back to Ramón, leaving Brennan waiting, and shook his hand. "You might need this," he whispered into his ear during the shake. "Oh, and if I find out that you were the one that knocked me cold... Well, that's all I can say for you. If it weren't so hard to believe, you might be seeing stars this instant." He let go, smiled brightly and jogged back to Brennan, taking her hand once more. She also frowned upon it, once more, though not letting go.

Ramón opened his hand and saw Brennan's cell.

* * *

Brennan was confused. Of course she was. Resisting Booth had been easy, she was a strong woman, though that seemed to be a rather strange thing to have to be strong to resist. Angela had never been strong in that sense, and Brennan knew that she didn't mind it at all.  
But now, it was different. Of course it was. Booth, for the first time in years, was full-on flirting with her. And it hit her hard, like a wave, she couldn't escape it. But she was also completely mesmerized by it. He charm smile was a lot more charming. The proximity was as close as it always had been, but it was more intense... it felt like there was no boundaries, that he was going to kiss her at any time. And she hated the fact that she felt like she was going to kiss him too. How did she know this? By feeling the same way that she had in the sea. She had always been attracted to Booth, and there had always been sexual tension, she knew that. But this was just... ridiculous and irrational.

Her libido was also out of control.

She wasn't going to ruin their partnership because she was feeling like having sexual intercourse (and apparently so was Booth).

So she had excused herself, after a morning of pretending to be _with _Booth, to go to the Hotel's gym and liberate endorphins by exercise. The alternative was not a real option. That was what she told herself. But she didn't seem to think that Booth would mind... _not and option, Bren._ Why? Uh-huh, move on.

She was also going to socialize. That was what Booth called it, but he had also called it _fraternizing with suspects._

Suspect nº 1: Dolores Campos. She spoke English, and Booth had been able to unleash his charm on her rather easily. They had learnt that she was an accountant, but she and her husband were getting away to work on her marriage; she was married, but it wasn't going well. Motive: her husband cheated. With young girls.

Suspect nº 2: Lucas Álvarez: He spoke Spanish. Brennan had tried to get information out of him, but the fact that she had a scary boyfriend had obviously put out any lustful thoughts. He worked in the hotel as a towel boy, but seemed pretty reluctant to share information on either of the victims, whom he obviously recognized. That was a reason that he was a suspect.

Suspect nº 3: Mark Jones: it was a really common name, one of the reasons Booth had stopped him. And he was too shiny. On a business trip, but he had been known to be a hit with the ladies, who all agreed. Non-verbally.

Booth thought, two young girls... yeah. The thing in common, that wasn't there age, could probably be a man in both their lives.

Suspect nº 4: permits are pending.

So, at the gym, though Brennan had refused, she tried her best to "look hot". She had refused when Booth asked her, not blushing, holding back, or asking if she would be Okay with it. But he had asked her with his charm smile. Deluxe. But maybe someone would talk to her, and she could squeeze more info, without her 'scary' boyfriend, or Ramón sniffing about, which was getting quite irritating.

But she learnt nothing.

On her way out, she found Booth, waiting for her. Damn it. Not a second alone. But she was feeling perkier now, and believed that she could take it.

He was far away. As she got closer, however, thoughts ran through her head, or rather, brain.

What if they were together? Would it really be that bad? But they had tried that... but he was wearing his charm smile. Did he never get tired? Why couldn't she give this a try? Screw Catherine. Not literally though. Screw Booth? Literally?

"Hey Bones!" he greeted her, his voice seductive. She dropped her towel and kissed him.

She grinned as she felt the fire once more, in both their mouths. Maybe this was the proof she needed...

"Agent Booze! I see you did win our bet after all."

Brennan pulled herself off of him.

"What bet?" she asked, her voice overflowing with mixed emotion. Ramón shifted, uncomfortable, but then looked smug. She looked at Booth. He was frozen. Not for long.

She lunged at him, punching him with all her might, and he stumbled, nearly falling to the floor.

She looked scarier than he had ever seen her before. Before he had time to stand up properly, she punched him once more, this time sending him to the ground. He didn't get up, knowing it would be even more painful.

She turned and ran, not before, hitting Ramón as hard as she had Booth before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Temperance Brennan never cried. Ever. It was something that she didn't do. It didn't help in anyway, it wasn't rational. But there were just sometimes when the rational side of her broke apart, releasing all of the emotion that she buried deep beneath the surface.

But the only human being that had witnessed it was Booth.

And now it was his fault.

She hated Mexico, she hated the sunny beaches, and she hated him.

Though now she was being irrational, and she realized that.

Mexico hadn't done anything to her; Booth had. So she could hate Booth, but not Mexico.

There. That was rational enough.

She had finally decided to open herself up, but she had been proved right. She had been right all along. Nothing came along with a relationship except suffering and pain, more than what was necessary for something so insignificant. So Booth could shove his _relationships _up his own ass and suck up the consequences.  
How dare he do that to her? How dare he cause her so much pain?

Even by nightfall, her thoughts were venomous, she even kicked a sand castle apart on her way across the sand, causing a child to burst into tears.

_Yeah, life sucks like that, bud._

How ever high your hopes and dreams might be, there just going to get kicked down, and cause you pain.

She growled.

She wasn't upset anymore, she was furious.

Even though Angela might stick by her hypothesis that fear and anger were the same thing, she could tell that Angela didn't have to deal with such a screwed up life than she did.

Angela had called before, at nine. The package had arrived, and they had spotted the inconsistencies. One was killed before having her head removed; the other... wasn't. That hadn't made Angela feel any better. But she had also asked about Booth, and had said that he had called her before. Brennan had hung up.

She soon got tired of walking. Her feet started to hurt, for walking across the sand, or stomping, for this matter, was extremely difficult, and she was running on very little sleep. She wasn't sure why, but she turned to see if anyone was following her before she sat down. No. No one was there, getting ready to comfort her. _You're on your own again, Brennan. _She slumped on a rock... she had reached the rocks. She was at the end of the beach, which was slightly deserted. But she didn't care. She put her feet in the sea. Occasionally she would get extremely wet by the waves, but she didn't care. She had brought enough clothes. She still hadn't tried on her bikinis, but... screw the bikinis.

Who would care?

Booth would.

So?

Booth could go to hell, for all she cared.

But that just wasn't true.

She looked over the horizon, and realized that it must be about midnight. The moon was reflecting on the water. She was starving. But she didn't want to go back. She had been spending the whole day avoiding Booth, conducting an investigation of her own. He hadn't looked for her, to apologize, to ask her if she was OK. She could stay here for a while, who would care?

Answer: no one.

She picked up a rock and threw it, hard, grunting.

And then she broke into tears once more.

_Pull yourself together, Brennan, you've been through worse._

Had she?

_Yes. Various war zones, Arizona. Loads of worse of places then a Mexican beach._

But she would give anything in the world to be anywhere else.

She could feel the sun beating down on her, and it hurt. She picked up some water and wet her arms, and her legs. She wasn't going to move.

But then she got the horrible feeling that someone was watching her. She quickly wiped away her tears, and got her face covered with sand. If it was Booth, he could go to hell. Though she didn't believe in hell. And she would rather he didn't...

"Hey."

She looked up, but only after assessing that it wasn't Booth, or that imbecile of a Detective, Ramón. He could definitely go to hell. And she _really _didn't care about him. If only she could say the same for Booth...

"Hi."

The man sat down next to her.

"Temperance Brennan, right?"

"Yes." She recognized him now. It was that Mark Jones, suspect nº3. "I shouldn't be talking to you about the case. If it's information you want, you can look elsewhere, but you probably won't find any."

"Oh, no. You misunderstand me. I don't see a chance to squeeze information out of someone. I see a beautiful damsel in distress."

Brennan smirked. "I assure you, that's the last thing I am."

He started to hum. This confused her, and she looked around. It could be midnight, there was barely anyone there. She was on a rock. They were rather jagged, when she realized that she cared now.

"Why are you here?" she asked, frowning at him.

"Oh, a midnight stroll. And before you think that that's weird, I could ask you the same question."

"You can never say anything before I think, I am a very fast thinker."

"Yes, I see. So, how is the murder investigation going? No, that's not good. I have to say, I'm a bit nervous around you."

Brennan frowned harder. "Why?" She was starting to dislike this even more. He ignored the question.

"You have a beautiful neck, you know that?" He reached out to touch her, but she slapped his hand and moved away, holding her neck, as a reflex.

"You know what, I might leave..."

"Why?"

Brennan scowled, and her expression turned hard.

"Because if you take another step towards me I will see that you never touch anything with that hand again."

"It that a threat?"

"What do you think?" she spat. She was definitely not in the mood for a psycho attempting to kill her. Why today? What was so special about today?

There was a sudden flashback, of todays happenings... waking up. Booth wasn't there. He was on the beach. They fell into the water... they kissed. He had pulled away...

That wasn't right. It had been him to stop. Not her.

"I think that if you threaten me, it would be a very stupid thing to do. And you seem like such an intelligent woman."

"This is a public beach. I will scream."

He smirked. "Public _beach_? Look around. Anyone there?" he taunted.

Now was when she remembered that she was on a rock. One wrong step would send her slipping and sliding. It would hurt.

"Why? Why, Mark? What about Jessica? What did she do to you?"

But now he frowned. "Who?"

"The girl, you murdered."

"Wait... murder?"

"Yes..."

"Oh."

Brennan frowned.

"I didn't kill anyone..."

"Yes, you did."

Realization spread across his face. "So that is what the screams, in my head," he tapped his temple, "are."

Brennan suddenly felt the need to throw up. He was smiling.

"Thank you for jolting my memory."

He started towards her, arms open.

She did something stupid, but the first thing that she could think of. She jumped suddenly. Not even that high. But it was enough to make him jump in surprise, and fall flat on the floor. Not waiting to observe her success, she trod quickly and carefully around him before she descended the rock. He grabbed at her ankle, but missed. Once she was on 'steady' ground once more, she ran. Turning around to look, she found dark surprise in the fact that he was still following. She saw the glinting of blood on his knee, and was glad to know that that had been courtesy of herself.

How far away was the hotel? Too far. She wouldn't make it. Not at all. The beach was still deserted, but she called out anyways as soon as she heard the music. Reaching the bars the lined the coast, she ran into the nearest one, hoping to be able to hide herself within the crowd. It was busy enough. She was starting to run out of breath, but no one noticed. She stole a shawl that was waiting on a stool and she covered her head with it, finding a seat at the bar.

Peering out from underneath it, she saw, with relief, that he was giving up. He wouldn't enter this place, it was public. He was a psycho, but he wasn't an idiot. She allowed herself to breathe again, and then he left.

The bartender arrived and she asked for a vodka and a phone.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Booth was pacing impatiently in their room, waiting for a knock on the door, anything. A few more minutes he'd leave to look for her... his cell vibrated and fell off of the bedside table. He dived to pick it up, and answered, face down on the floor.

"Booth," he said automatically.

"Why are you panting?"

He sighed in relief. "Bones!"

"Did he come after you too?"

"What? Come after me...? Who?"

"No, apparently not."

"Bones, what are you talking about? Where are you?"

"Where are you?"

"I asked first. And I'm in our room, waiting for you to come back! What the hell are you doing?"

That made Brennan mad. He wasn't in charge of her, or what she did.

"I'm in a bar, hiding from a psychopath..." she said, not being bothered to give any more information, and knowing that that would annoy Booth.

"WHAT?" He jumped up from the floor he had been lying on, rather uncomfortably. But she was wrong... it didn't annoy him. It made him sick with worry.

"You're doing it again!" she suddenly accused him.

"Huh? I'm doing _what _now?"

"Pretending that you're in charge of me."

"No, I'm not pretending... that I'm _in charge_ of you," he straightened his shirt, even though she wasn't there to see, "I'm just worrying about your safety. Which I always do. And you try to make my job harder."

"It's not your job, and I'm fine, Booth," Brennan sighed.

"You didn't say that a moment ago. Where are you?"

Before an answer he heard a _glug_. So she was drinking? "I never said that there was anything wrong with me in the first place. And I think that our murderer is Mark Something..."

"Mark Something? Is that the best you can do? Tell me where you are, I'm coming to get you. Is that music in the background?"

"Yes... but something wasn't right..." Another glug.

"What isn't right now?"

"Mark Something," with a 'duh!' hidden between the lines.

Booth sighed. "Can't we talk about this later? Tell me where you are."

He heard a sigh from Brennan.

"Can't I come back later? By myself."

"No!" he realized that he had raised his voice, and he breathed slow before he started again. "You've just talked about Mark Something following you... you've got to be joking." He tried a laugh, but then his face fell cold. "I'm leaving to get you, right now. Tell me where you are."

Now he heard an angry huff, but he waited.

"Wait a second then... cómo se llama éste bar?" since it was in Spanish he could assume that she wasn't talking to him. She gave him the name of the bar and he made his way downstairs to go and get her. There was no way she was leaving there without him. Was Brennan still mad at him? Yes. But he hadn't gotten a chance to tell her otherwise... no more flirting. But he would _try _to talk to her about it, to tell her what really went on, and make her try to see that it wasn't him. But then again, it was. This wasn't going to be good. Not at all.

He had been wearing down Brennan's rational exterior for years... she had finally broken free, and then all she had got was more pain. He couldn't blame her for her icy personality, any time she got near to happiness, she got burned.  
Yes, she had been near to happiness.  
He would do absolutely anything to make her happy, but now he feared that he might never get the chance.

He walked down the beach, and realized that she hadn't told him just how far along it was. He was tired, and the coast seemed to have no end, especially in the dark. Trudging now, he started kicking rocks. Life sucked. Even more than usual.

But then he chuckled to himself.

He knew for a fact that Ramón wasn't going to be causing anymore trouble to either him or Brennan. So, they would tell him that they were leaving in the morning, and he had a feeling that he wouldn't be arguing. He thought fondly of the moment in which Brennan had hit him, hard. He, Booth, could take it, having being hit by Brennan numerous times... wow, they had issues. Rather _she _had issues.

He touched his chest and felt it gingerly... that had hurt.

He started to look at the places names as he walked past, and noticed that he was attracting a lot of women's attention. Why couldn't that work with Brennan? Why was she so complicated? Why was it her... why couldn't it be easier. But she was the one, there was no point in ignoring it. But he had to know that it wouldn't be easy, if anything, he would never have her, and he'd have to be with Catherine, or the next person down the line. And he'd have to settle it. Why had he decided to give it one more chance when he had promised to move on?

He looked and saw the name of the bar Brennan had told him she was in.

_Brennan - never. Never Brennan. Brennan never, never Brennan. Not Bones._

He forced it into his head, so, when he walked in he had his mind clear of any of his romantic thoughts.

He looked around and saw her at the bar, laughing with the bar tender; middle aged, fat, a moustache... the whole mexican deal. Though that was racist... though... if you could see him...

"Booth, you bastard!" Brennan laughed and put his arm around him. "Éste es mi compañero, Booth... he has the funniest stories," she was talking to Booth again.

"Oh, Bones..." Booth spotted the many empty glasses upon the bar, "Did I really take that long to get here?"

"Why?"

"When we talked on the phone, you sounded sober."

Brennan laughed again. Booth frowned at her. The merry Mexican bar tender was chuckling with her.

Booth laughed sarcastically and lifted Brennan out of the chair. She hit his chest weakly.

"I want to stay," she whined.

"I don't really care right now," he answered, and she groaned.

He realized that the bar tender was much less merrier now and was looking at him.

"Bones, give the nice man your money for all your... beverages."

"I don't have any."

"Oh, great, just great." He reached unhappily into his pocket and brought out his wallet. "How much is it?" he asked, a fifty pesos note that the FBI had given him (not much) in his hand. The bar tender looked at it, said something that Booth didn't understand, and took it.

Brennan hit Booth weakly once more for no reason, he turned to look at her, when he looked back the little man had gone.

"Hey! What about change?"

"I give it back, don't cry now..." Brennan laughed.

"OK, you're freaking me out now."

"I hate you."

"OK..." he lifted her arm over his shoulder and took her back.

* * *

**Please review! I like reviews...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok... the bathroom door is on the right side of the bed. On the other side of the bed there is a window. The laptop is on the window side of the bed's bedside table. In front of the bed, there is the rest of the room, and the sofa is in front of the bed. The TV is in front of the sofa... bla. On the left of the sofa their is the door to the terrace. On the right there is the hall that leads to the door in and out of the room.**

**I hope that that makes sense and... helps.**

**:)**

* * *

When Brennan woke up, realizing that what she had been thinking was a dream, she couldn't open her eyes. They just wouldn't open.

OK... so she should probably think, though in this case, that was the lazy thing to do.

Last night... shudders as she remembered Mark Something. She was going to come at him hard... and probably, so was Booth. Booth... he had come to pick her up, from that bar... she didn't remember much of it, though she remembered that his chest was really hard...

So where was she know? Did they get back, or did Mark Something come after them. Highly unlikely that he would win. Or maybe that had all been a crazy dream.

She moved her hand carefully to feel where she was... it was comfy, that was true. Way better than that sofa had been. A mattress. She moved her hand a little further and found something... a leg? And then - _those _weren't hers.

She opened her eyes wide, without needing to think, and squinted at the light that burnt through to her brain in between the eyes. "Ah!" she moaned, and then covered her eyes..

She closed her eyes once more and thrust the covers over her head. Her eyes had been open for long enough to see Booth roll over and start snoring, face down, into his pillow.

"My head..." she mumbled, barely audible, wondering if she could move without moving him.

Who left the shutters open? Whoever it was, they sucked. Was it Booth? She gulped without thinking.

She rolled over cautiously and very nearly fell off of the bed.

Her heart pounding from the adrenaline of nearly falling, she dared to open her eyes once more. Before she looked at Booth again, she looked down at herself, and breathed out, relieved, as she saw that she was fully dressed. Booth had a shirt on, but the rest was covered by the bedding. It was ridiculous was ridiculous to think that... just because she was dressed, it didn't mean that they... but they were sleeping in the same bed.

Being tired, and her brain not working, she lifted the blanket that was covering the bottom part of Booth's body.

Suddenly, Booth jerked up and pulled the blanket up against him, in a poor attempt to cover himself.

"God, Bones!" he said as he fought with the bedding, trying to make it stay still, but his eyes wide and staring at her. "WHAT THE HELL?" he finally managed once he had realized what had happened. He backed away from her and off of the bed, carrying the blankets with him.

Brennan was gawking, "I just thought-"

"You thought what, exactly?" She tried to move closer to him but he backed away from her, knocking various thing over. "What?"

"Well, we were in the same bed and-"

"What? We were? No we weren't. I put you on the sofa, as a punishment." He bumped into a lamp, which fell on him.

"Well, I was on that bed when I woke up Booth."

"So how does you peaking at me proved that we slept together? I'm in boxers!" he dropped the cover onto the floor, putting his hands up in the air, so she could see. He figured, she had seen much more, who cares. "And do you always get dressed straight after sex?" he pointed at her.

"No," she said guiltily.

"Exactly!" he raised his arms in the air, shrugging. "So, what the hell?"

Brennan whined. "I don't know, my brain feels broken," she mumbled, putting her hand on her head and slumping onto the sofa.

"Oh, why would that be? Wait, now I know. Because you drank a lot of... whatever that was!"

Brennan put a pillow over her head. "No I didn't..."

Booth frowned. "Yes, you did. Plus, you owe me fifty pesos or whatever."

"Do I? I've got money... somewhere." She stopped at that and then lay down. "Actually, I liked the bed more."

"Go figure..." Booth muttered, but she didn't here him. She got up and fell onto the bed, not to be heard from after.

Booth ran his hands through his hair. What the hell?

Yes, he had come to the conclusion (he was starting to sound like a squint now) that she did love him. But come on? He had thought that she was pissed, but she still peaked at him?

He shrugged to himself and went to the mini bar to grab a soda.

The previous night they had talked about... the thing... well, he had talked about it, but she had just hit him weakly another few times and then passed out. Everything had hurt by the time they had gotten home, she had woken up for long enough to punch him, hard, again, and then had passed out on the sofa. So yeah, he had felt that he had deserved the had put her on the sofa because he was slightly annoyed at her kicking him and trying to run away every three seconds, only to fall onto the sand laughing when he stopped her. He had had to try and explain to passers by that it wasn't anything, but all he could do to make people understand was to point at her and then to show them with his hand (thumb) that she had been drinking, even though not many had been convinced. It was a miracle that nobody had called the police, when he could have sworn that somebody would. He didn't think about wha the would say, because he had no idea. He'd probably spend a night in jail (which he wouldn't blame Brennan for, in fact, he would do it without question) and then wake her up so she could tell them what really happened, unless she was still pissed, so in that case he'd probably have to find Ramón... but he'd be pretty much cornered... hmm...

But, that didn't happen, he wasn't in Mexican jail and she was fine, but snoring to loud. He wondered what to do, and then wondered if if he turned the TV on she would wake up, but then he realized that he wouldn't understand it anyways.

He tapped furiously on his knee, wondering what was wrong with him.

Duh!

The woman he loved hated him but still tried to peak at him.

He had tried the flirty thing, but it hadn't helped. Now he was as angry as ever, no thanks to Ramón. Ramón sucked... maybe he should go and hit him again...

His phone rang so suddenly that he jumped and spilled half of his soda on him.

"Aw, great!" he near enough shouted.

"What's great?"

He looked at the phone, confused, and then realized that he had picked it up as he had spilled his soda... OK, his brain hurt probably as much as Brennan's did, and he hadn't been drinking, alcohol, at least. He looked at her, annoyed that she had taken the bed.

"Can you call me back?" he asked, not knowing who it was, and he hadn't been paying attention to the voice because he had spilled soda all over his boxers, damn it. Into the bathroom once more. He waddled towards it, phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"It's about the case-"

"And I don't care right now." He hung up, put his phone on the sink and closed the bathroom door, using one of his socks to tie the door handle shut in a way that he wasn't completely sure worked.

"Was that about the case?"

He jumped. "Are you kidding me?" he hopped towards the shower. "What are you, a death detector? Because I don't care what you say, death plus cases will follow you to the grave."

"Oh, well, that's a lovely thought," he could her by her voice that she was pressed against the door.

He had to double think. Brennan, sarcasm?

"Was that...?"

"Sarcastic, yes. It shows that I am uninterested and annoyed at what you have got to say. And you."

He sighed.

"What time is it?" he asked as he turned the shower on.

"Nine."

"Go back to bed," he waited... he wasn't going into the shower or getting undressed until it was clear. She would probably just get angry at him again.

He heard an impatient tapping on the door, and then a deep sigh.

"But if it's about the case, we need to know... can I come in?"

He froze. "No! Bones, what the hell? No! Can you not hear water running?"

He waited and watched the door, wondering how long this would go on for.

"I'm just not comfortable speaking to you while I can't see you."

"Oh, great. What the hell do you think I'm doing? Committing another murder?" He knew that that wasn't what she was thinking, and he didn't want to think about what she was thinking, or talk about it to make her realize what she was thinking and then getting mad and hitting him again.

"No, that's ridiculous. I just don't like it, that's all."

"Well, Bones, right now, I don't give a damn. I'm sticky and covered in soda right now, the last thing I want to picture is one of your dead corpse friends," he said it calmly, knowing that otherwise she would get pissed off.

She was quiet. Finally.

She was wondering if asking him to keep on talking to her would be too wierd. It probably was. But then, since when did she care about what people thought? Since never. Though... that made no sense.

Booth heard an "Ugh!" and what sounded like Brennan throwing herself onto the bed... again. What had he done now?

Brennan lay, face down, knowing that her head hurt and that he was probably right about her going to sleep again. But she couldn't. He was there even though he wasn't... even when her eyes were closed, she could see him, clear as day.

Her brain told her (though that's not how it works, her brain is her) that her subconscious was trying to tell her something. So she made herself a home with a story... what had he said, last night? He had said something, on the beach...

"Crap! Booth, what about Mark Something?"

Pause, water stopping running. "Mark what-thing?"

"I told you, last night."

"Damn it! We are crap at our job!"

He emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist and his phone in his hand.

"See? This is why we need a shrink!" he told her as she dialed a number. "You're thinking about me, I'm thinking about you, neither one of us is thinking about the sonovabitch that's running around killing off innocent women!"

"In my defense, I was drunk!" she quickly hissed, but she knew that it was useless.

Booth pulled a face at her.

Her face fell, and she stared into his eyes. She knew that he was right.

"You know that I'm right, Bones," he told her.

She nodded slowly and blinked before talking into the phone.

"Yes... it's Mark... Something, um..." she gave Booth an urgent look.

"Mark Jones," Booth said loudly into the phone, pressing his ear to it, also next to Brennan. They both exchanged nervous glances between each other, and it had nothing to do with Mark Something. She gulped silently as they listened to Ramón.

"What do you mean it is Mark Something? Based on what?"

"Based on he told me, last night."

Pause.

"What, as a confession?"

"No, as a 'I'm going to kill you so it doesn't matter'," Booth shared, and then raised his eyebrows in a 'well, it's true' way.

"Who, me?"

"No, you idiot. He's an idiot," he told Brennan.

Brennan could hear Ramón fighting against shouting at him at the end of the phone, and wondered what was stopping him.

"OK... I'll go and pick him up," he finally said. "When was this... shall we call it, confession?"

"No, freak, it's not a confession, it's a threat, made against _my _partner, so _you _better get _your _butt down here." Brennan gave him a look. "Please," he added, quietly enough so that Brennan could hear, but Ramón could only hear if he was listening to every breath, every fly (which was annoying Booth) that passed by the phone' mike.

The pair of them waited, but Ramón soon hung up after silence.

And then they stared at each other, neither one sure of what to do.

Booth put his hand in Brennan's, but only to take back his phone, which he then threw onto the bed, he then looked around, awkwardly, and then back at her, but dead serious. She looked down at her hand once he had let go, and thought about how that made her feel. She looked up at him again. He was trying to speak, but he couldn't string the words together. Things had just... popped out. But it wasn't as neither of them weren't thinking that. It wasn't though they didn't understand their attraction to each other, it wasn't that Brennan still wasn't sure about how she felt.

They stood their, dead silence, each of them looking into each other's eyes, each wondering what that meant for them. As in 'us'.

"Booth, I-"

His phone rang once more.

They both stared down reluctantly, but, before Booth could ask any more questions, Brennan reached down and picked up.

"Hey, Ange," she said, looking at Booth the whole time, not listening to what Angela was trying to tell her.

"Come on, Bones... don't do this," he whispered.

"I can't... not now," she said. And then she was Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institution in Washington DC. "Yeah, um, so Hodgins got the samples?" she turned away and started talking technical as she went out onto the terrace. Booth stayed on the spot, lost, before entering the bathroom once more to get dressed.

* * *

**So, stories for me have been slow this week... one down, two to go. Please be patient, I'm sorry for the wait, I really am, I've just had all my final exams, etc... **

**But please review! x) As always!**

**(Sorry again)**

**:S**


	14. Chapter 14

"There were great differences in between the two killings," Brennan said as they made their way through the office.

"Differences as in how?" Booth asked.

"Well, as in the head was removed in a different..." she saw Booth make a face. "Do you really want to know?" she sighed.

"No, not really..."

Brennan nodded and put her hand on Ramón's office's door's handle, but Booth stopped her.

"Are we good?" he asked.

"Good as in...?"

"You're not going to hit me while we're in there and we'll wait until this is over to talk about... you know..." he waited.

"No, I don't," Brennan said blankly. He breathed in before he followed her through.

* * *

"Amnesia? What do you mean _amnesia_?" Booth stammered at Ramón. He was about to answer, but Brennan interrupted.

"You know what amnesia is, Booth, you suffered it at a time. Don't you remember?"

Booth stared at her, blinking, before he answered. "Bones, you're hurting my head," he said truthfully. She frowned at him.

"How could I possibly be-?"

"Just... be quiet, for a second, please." He put his hand to his head.

"No," Brennan said, hurt, "I don't have to."

Ramón looked at them both, opened his mouth to speak, but Booth interrupted.

"So, Mark Something hits on girls, kills them and then forgets about it? I don't buy it."

"Well, I do. I felt that something was... off, I told you so."

"Wow... Temperance Brennan, listening to her gut," Booth said suddenly and rather loudly, a great smile on his face, after thinking about what she had said.

"Not my gut..."

"Yes, your gut."

"No, my brain. Your gut can't think, Booth," Brennan scolded.

"So, what's your evidence?"

Brennan paused. "What?"

"Come on, you've got to have facts that sum up to you buying this guys _strategy_."

"Who said it was a strategy?"

"Who said it wasn't?"

Ramón made his way between the two, but then cringed away. Both of these people had hit him; they were crazy. And he knew that they wouldn't hit him again. They were also kind of growling at each other.

"Listen, what do I do with the guy?"

Booth softened. "Come on, buddy... it's your bust." And he slapped him hard on the back.

"But I might need evidence-"

"Which we have in this folder, see, it says _evidence _on it." And he held up a folder that said 'evidence' on it.

"But-"

"But what?" Booth asked, his face and voice suddenly harder. Ramón looked at Brennan for support, but she looked the same.

"Venga ya..." he sighed. "Los dos estais flipados, os lo digo yo..." he said as he took the folder.

"What did he say?" Booth whispered sideways to Brennan. Ramón looked up from the folder which he had opened, giving Brennan a worried look. She looked at him, then at Booth, mouth open.

"Nothing," she finally said.

"Hm..." he started, but Brennan got up, and, automatically, so did he.

Ramón smirked and they both threw him dirty looks. He looked back down at the folder at once, and pretended that they were gone. They took a hint, and left his office forever, grateful.

They got out of the building all too quickly, and once they were out they had to squint at the bright midday light. And then they just walked along in silence.

"Um... Booth?" Brennan finally said, not looking at him.

He gulped.

"Yeah?" he said cooly.

"Who was it that knocked you out on the beach?"

"Oh..." he breathed. "Um... a man came up to me the next day, pointing to a volley ball saying 'lo siento' and other stuff. I guessed that pretty much summed it up."

"Oh."

"It's... really hot, now," he said, just to stop them from going back to an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes, it is..." she agreed, putting her hands in her pockets. And then she stopped. "OK, this is ridiculous. Say what you want to say already," she sighed.

Booth stopped too and thought. "Who, me? What _I _want to say? Uh-huh, no way."

"Why?"

"Because, it's you that wants to say something, I can see it in your eyes," he pointed and smiled his charm smile.

"Noooo... no, it's you!"

"You! Definitley," he smirked.

"No it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

He pulled a face. Brennan thought that he had given up, and she suddenly fell silent, waiting for a true response. He opened his mouth... "No it's not..." he said in a taunting voice and he turned around.

"Come on, Booth!" she followed him and grabbed onto his shirt from behind.

"Come on, Bren! It's you that needs to say something..."

"No it's not..." she whined feebly, but she didn't sound as convincing as before. He carried on walking, waiting for her to talk.

"Stop!" she finally uttered. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Booth, I -" she paused and looked down at her own feet. He still waited. "I want to give this a chance." She breathed again but then held her breath.

He turned around.

"I know that you had nothing to do with the bet, but I couldn't think, I'm so used to being hurt, and then it's so hard for me to admit my mistakes..."

He took one step towards her.

"I'm sorry for thinking that you could do something like that, to me, but I was expecting it in a way, and even though I had braced myself for it, it hurt so much, Booth."

"Yeah... It kind of hurt me that you would believe that I-"

"Shut it, I'm talking," she snapped, and once again it sounded like a whine. Then she looked at him. He looked at her. And then they both burst out laughing.

Various tourists walked past and stared upon the couple that was laughing on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry, Booth," she said as soon as she was able to stop.

"I'm sorry too, Bones." He stopped too and looked at her. Her smile faded.

"Do you think that we could-?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

And they laughed once more together, this time in each other's arms and sharing passionate kisses.

THE END :D

* * *

**Please review! xDDD I felt like leaving it on a happy note, and laughter is happy! (duh!)**


End file.
